infinite7fandomcom-20200215-history
Follow Me
Lyrics |-|Hangul= hello 어제보단 오늘처럼 너에게 다가가 조심스럽게 속삭여 나 지금 눈을 뜨면 어색해 널 바라볼수 없어 나 이미 내 맘 너에게 가고있어 같이 가줘 날 믿고 와줘 넌 나만 바라봐 돌아보지 말고 함께 와줘 힘들어도 난 버텨낼 너만 내 곁에 남아 점점 내 맘이 움직인다 천천히 네게 다가간다 날봐 널 향한 미친듯한 몸부림 다 다른손이 앙다문 그 입 입술대신 훔치고 머릿속에 그릴수록 시간이 빨리 달리고 나만 바라보라 말하죠 두려운 기분알까 이미 내맘 가졌잖아 돌아서지 않아 널 원하잖아 같이 가줘 날 믿고 와줘 넌 나만 바라봐 돌아서지 말고 함께 와줘 힘들어도 난 버텨낼 너만 내안에 남아 뭔가 두려워 하는 눈과 어색해 모두 다 이렇게 난 네옆에만 서게 되면 바보 돼 또 나만 바라보면 돼 내 바람홀처럼 계속 너를 지켜줄께 내게 돌아오게해줄께 천국을 줄께 내게 와줘 날 바라봐줘 이미 난 너인데 너만 와주면 돼 함께와줘 힘들어도 난 버텨내 너만 내안에 남아줘 |-|Romanziation= Hello eojebodan oneulcheoreom Neoege dagaga josimseureopge soksagyeo Na jigeum nuneul tteumyeon eosaekhae Neol barabol su eobseo nan Imi nae mam neoege gago isseo Gachi gajwo Nal mitgo wajwo Neon naman barabwa Dorabojin malgo Hamkke wajwo Himdeureodo nan Beotyeoga neora Nae gyeote nama Jeomjeom nae mami umjiginda Cheoncheonhi nege dagaganda Nal bwa Neol hyanghan michindeutan momburim Da dareun sori ang damun geu ip Ipsul daesin humchigo Meori soge geurilsurok Sigani ppalli dalligo Naman baraboraman hajyo Duryeoun gibun alkka Imi nae mam gajyeotjanha Doraseoji anha neol wonhajanha Gachi gajwo Nal mitgo wajwo Neon naman barabwa Doraseojin malgo Hamkke wajwo Himdeureodo nan Beotyeoga Neoman nae ane nama mwonga duryeowo haneun nungwa eosaekhae modu da ireoke nan neyeopeman seoge doemyeon babo dwae tto naman barabomyeon dwae nae baramholcheoreom gyesok neoreul jikyeojulkke naege doraogehaejulkke cheongugeul julkke Naege wajwo Nal barabwajwo Imi nan neoinde Neoman wajumyeondoe Hamkke wajwo Himdeureodo nan Beotyeoga Neoman nae ane namajwo |-|English= Hello, unlike yesterday I approach you like today and carefully whisper If I open my eyes right now it’s awkward I can’t look at you My heart’s already going to you Go with me Believe in me and come Look only at me Don’t look back Come with me Even if I’m tired, I’ll persevere because it’s you Stay by my side Slowly, my heart is moving Slowly, it’s inching towards you Look at me My crazy body actions towards you Closing that mouth saying anything else I still your lips instead And the more I draw you in my head, time runs by fast And I tell you to just look at me Do you know my worried feelings You already took my heart I won’t turn back, I want you Go with me Believe in me and come I only look at you Don’t look back Come with me Even if I’m tired, I’ll persevere Stay inside me Eyes that looks somewhat worried and everything else is awkward as well Even if I become a fool whenever I stand next to you like this, It’ll be okay if you just look at me like the sea’s sunset I’ll continue to protect you When you’ll come into my arms and rest I’ll give you heaven Come to me Look at me To me, it’s already you Now you just have to come Come with me Even if I’m tired, I’ll persevere Stay inside me Category:Songs